Each of the three projects rely heavily on the use of flow cytometry to assess the expression of cell surface molecules as well as for screening transgenic mice. Since many of the experiments involving flow cytometry will represent collaborative interactions among the PIs, we feel it is appropriate to list the costs for FACs analyses on a CORE budget. In addition, transgenic and knockout mice will be shared for certain of the collaborative projects making their screening by FACs a joint benefit for all projects. Finally, the three projects are interrelated and each project is expected to benefit directly or indirectly from the phenotypic characterization of T cells capable of migrating to the pancreas and mediating effects on the beta cells of the islets.